It is well known that moisture-containing products, and in particular agricultural products such as grains and seeds tend to spoil in storage, particularly from fungal and particularly mold infestation.
A number of compounds and compositions have been utilized to prevent mold growth and protect moisture-containing products from spoilage and deterioration. Among the materials used are the acids such as sorbic acid, propionic acids, acetic acid and the salts thereof such as the calcium, sodium, and potassium salts. While generally satisfactory, it is known that mold-free storage time of various products treated with many of the above materials is a question of only a few weeks. Of the products tested, the most effective has been found to be propionic acid which when applied to a variety of materials such as grains, seeds, and the like can preserve them against mold spoilage for periods up to twelve months.
It is has been found, however, that all of these materials and in particular the acids, to have commercially acceptable mold-free storage time, must be utilized in amounts which make it very costly to apply Moreover, the acidic materials, such as propionic acid, when used in such amounts are extremely corrosive to the storage containers in which these seeds, grains, and the like are stored. As a consequence, the materials cause extensive damage to grain-storage and feed-storage facilities since they tend to corrode the metallic or deteriorate the concrete bins and silos in which grains and seeds are stored.
Also, some of the anti-fungal agents noted; such as propionic acid, have a strong odor and thus when used in the concentrations heretofore necessary have imparted that odor to the treated grains and seeds.
Attempts to utilize a lower concentration of the fungicides in relationship to the moisture content of the seeds and grains have been unsatisfactory since such lower concentrations have not acted to prevent fungal growth for the storage period desired.